Grandfather Spider
Essentially the Devil of the Universe, Grandfather Spider was the creator of the Shadow Web and all of its secrets. His power is unmatched by all but his arch nemesis sister, Grandmother Raven... Treachery And there he waited in his dark prison for millenia, only to be finally released by the greatest hero who ever lived, a little human boy from Earth, in an attempt to create an alliance to stop the Shadow Queen Morganthe. And with their combined power, they did exactly that. Grandfather Spider mysteriously vanished, vowing to take revenge on his dreaded sister and destroy all life as organics know it in the Universe in the name of unlimited power. "You have restored Light and Life to the land. Hrum. Well done. I am pleased I was able to see Khrysalis restored. The Arachna will suffer for a time... but they will get over it. And now, it is time for us to experience this new Universe and all of its glory. To see what we have missed for being locked away for millenia. ''Fly free, my children! Marry and make war! Build towers of cards, fleeting empires, and beautiful disasters! 'Ravage through reality, to Earth, to Dromund Kaas, to Coruscant, to the Hidden Lands and the Broken Shores! Dear friend... say goodbye to Khrysalis and hello to Grandmother Raven and Bartleby for me. It is time to write 'a new prophecy..."''' - Spider, speaking to the Hero of Earth while releasing his kind, the Arachna, from the pits of darkness and ordering them to conquer the Universe. Today, he reaps the power unwittingly given to him by the ones who came before, like Sotmr Shadowsong. Few are able to defy him openly, namely the organic alliances League of Shadows and HYDRA. The Quest for Omnipotence After sucessfully capturing the ancient archives of Krokotopia in the Spiral, Spider learned that Light and Dark indeed could exist without the other, and if say one was able to completely destroy the other, the victor would be granted total omnipotence. The answer was simple - destroy his sister Raven and gain unlimited power, and reshape existence in his new dark image. Quotes ''"Tssssstktktktktktktkt..." "Hrum..." "*assorted insect-like noises*" Power Overview Unmatched Necromancy Powers Dark Side and basic Force powers that matched even Darth Sidious and Vitiate Being the creator of the Shadows, untold and unlimited power in Shadow Magic Obscure Sorcery Powers similar to that of the Dathomir Witches At a push, sufficient power in Light Side Force abilities Mastery of all allegiance neutral Force powers like telepathy and telekinesis Mastery in all seven elemental and spiritual magics Voodoo mastery Force Drain The ability to sever one's connection to the Force Dozens of powerful and rare Force powers like Force Castrate, Force Pulse, Force Repulse, Static Shield, Levitation, Force Whirlwind, and Tutaminis Being an oversized humanoid with mainly spider and scorpion features, incredible strength, speed, and endurance Divination and weather control Exaltion in all forms of Astral Magic An original Necromantic ability he calls "Crush." Usually used to his advantage during a fight against multiple opponents, it basically slowly drains the target's life away and uses it to heal himself. Can be used against dozens of living things at once, to devastating result. Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character Category:Fictional Creatures Category:SWTOR Fiction